The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants xe2x80x989A264xe2x80x99 (unpatented variety) and xe2x80x98Balboaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,130) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot, in Ventura County, Calif. in February 1996. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons in McArthur, Shasta County, Calif. xe2x80x98Canterburyxe2x80x99 was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in Ventura County, Calif. for three years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry named xe2x80x98Canterburyxe2x80x99. The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. The new variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Tables 1-6.
The varieties which we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98Canterburyxe2x80x99 from those known to us are xe2x80x98Coronadoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,221) and xe2x80x98San Miguelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,642). There are several characteristics of the new variety that are different from, or not possessed by xe2x80x98Coronadoxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98San Miguelxe2x80x99. The new variety has an upright to globose habit, very strong plant vigor, high density, obtuse shape of the terminal leaflet base, medium to dense petiole pubescence, its inflorescence positioned level with the leaves, very slight to slight difference in the shapes of the primary and secondary fruits, absent or very weak unevenness of surface, strong sweetness, and fine texture when tasted.